


Hairbrush

by shepshepshep



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Evfra is concerned, F/M, Fluff, Gen, No Spoilers, Sara is....Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12227049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepshepshep/pseuds/shepshepshep
Summary: Evfra, whilst waiting for Sara to finish getting ready in the bathroom, discovers a strange object in her room.





	Hairbrush

Evfra was waiting in Ryder’s room while she finished up in the bathroom. “Why do humans take so long...” Evfra grumbled in boredom, sinking lower into his chair. His eyes wondered around the room after he ripped them away from the door. He noticed an object laying on...What had Ryder called it...? A van-eh-tea? No matter. He got up from his comfy chair to get a better look at the object.

The object was about the size of his “hand” as the humans called it. It was a teardrop shape with a handle on it, with bristles at the top. It was made of a wood like substance and what looked to be metal or plastic, in Evfra’s opinion. He ran his fingers over the bristles and flinched. The bristles didn't look that sharp, maybe they were spikes? Was this some sort of weapon? Was Ryder planning to kill him?!

Suddenly the door slid open with a loud BANG and a huff, which announced Ryder’s presence in the room, finally.

“Ryder what is-” Evfra started as he held the object up. “Evfra have you seen my--oh! My hairbrush! Thank you!” Ryder ran up to him and snatched the object out of his hand, and to his horror, began running it through the tuft on her head. Was this why humans were so tough? They yanked at the strands on their head everyday? He stood in quiet shock as Ryder half walked, half slid back out of the room, into the bathroom.

“I’ll be done in 5 minutes!” she shouted. Evfra just grunted and settled back down in his chair.

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd ya'll think?  
> I haven't written fanfic for a few years but I remember it being lots of fun, I'll probs write more in the near future.  
> I know this is mostly implied Ryder/Evfra but hey  
> Should I write more on this?


End file.
